A Breathing Shield
by Os the reborn
Summary: Wolfram tungsten is mentally destroyed after one of his friends he swore to protect dies in an accident. Believing there is no point in his life, wolfram wanders vale as a vigilante. That is, until he runs across a man who offers him a chance to protect so much more. Pairings to be chosen later! Accepting OC Applications! PM the basic ideas to me, ill edit them to fit.
1. Prologue

A Breathing shield

Summary: Wolfram tungsten is mentally destroyed after one of his friends he swore to protect dies in an accident. Believing there is no point in his life, wolfram wanders vale aimlessly. That is, until he runs across a man who offers him a chance to protect so much more. Pairings to be chosen later!

Prologue: a death unplanned and a future made

 **Heyo all! This will be my first attempt at writing a story for rwby so let me know how it is! This will not really follow the canon that much and will instead focus on little school time adventures. White fang will still be running around, but instead of cinder, an oc will be pulling strings. In short, don't expect rwby canon to play much of a part except for initiation being initiation.**

 **I don't need to explain my motives, do I?**

Prologue

 _Run faster run faster run faster please get there quicker!_

Wolfram's thoughts were very linear as he ran. He had stepped into the bathroom for half a moment only to step out and see his friend being dragged away by white fang members. His friend, Jade Grün, was an heiress to a company who used… questionable methods of Faunus employment. Not nearly as bad as some *cough cough* but still enough to make her a target of the white fang. Wolfram was a friend since they were children, and Mr. Grün had made him promise not to let any harm befall her, nay, not to even let her smile fade. When they went and had their auras unlocked, they discovered wolfram had a semblance that made him tough as steel. Knowing this, Mr. Grün hired him on the spot to accompany her everywhere.

And right now he seemed to be breaking every promise he had made.

Jade's face, instead of her usual cheeky grin or flirty smirk, was wrapped up in an expression of fear. She reached her fingers out to wolfram as he sprinted to catch up, slowly gaining. Eventually the thugs whirled around to fight him. In a brief struggle, most were subdued and jade began fleeing from the scene. Everything went into slow motion. The last standing member took aim at Jade. Wolfram dove forward to put himself in the path of the bullet, activating his semblance. The gun fired. Hearing the shot and fearing the worst, Jade dove sideways. There was a ping as the bullet glanced off wolfram's shoulder. If jade had kept running straight, she would have been fine. However, since she had attempted to dodge, Wolfram's deflection was all for naught. The force of the bullet made him spin in place in time to see the bullet go straight through the center of her back, sending her to the ground. Letting out an anguished scream, wolfram turned to the remaining man and slammed him through the ground. As quick as he could, tears streaming down his face, he ran to jade's side. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"This… isn't your fault…. wolfy…." she said, using the nickname she gave him. "Please… don't blame… yourself…"

"Who else is to blame though? I failed!" He sobbed.

"M...me…. I…. didn't have… enough faith… to know… you'd block it…" she said. She chuckled. "If I had… trusted you…. I wouldn't… be like this…" she mumbled, voice growing fainter. He gripped her hand, sobbing profusely.

"Don't die… I don't know how to live without you!" He cried.

She smiled and brushed the tears from his cheek. "I beg you…. find…. someone…. to protect…" she whispered, before closing her eyes with a raspy breath.

Wolfram sat next to her body and cried until he ran out of tears. Then he sat there until the vale police arrived on the scene.

 _ **(To be a line is a linear job)**_

"Wolfram Tungsten…"

He nodded.

The man before him with his mug and silver hair gave off a feeling of authority. The only figures Wolf had met that held this same kind of presence were the powerful leaders of the big businesses. So he knew this man was to be respected.

"Wolfram, I have been looking at your files…"

His files? The confusion was clear on his face.

"We have been investigating you ever since the police found you at the scene of the murder of Jade Grün." An expression of rage and depression as his fists clenched. "We have received several reports since then of you literally throwing yourself between shooters and their targets, interrupting muggings, and even one report states you threw yourself between an ursus and unarmed civilians. You didn't fight the creature, you just stood there and took all the hits so civilians could get away. Then as soon as the civilians disappeared, you obliterated the creature. Which leads me to ask you…" he closed the folder. "What are you doing?"

Wolfram sighed. So they knew everything he had done. "I've been following my last orders from the only client I've wanted to protect."

"And what are those orders?"

"To find someone to protect."

"Well, after seeing your skills, I have come to offer you a proposition." The man said.

"First off, who are you? You have me at a severe disadvantage. You know so much of me but I don't know you."

"My name is Professor Ozpin, head of beacon academy. And my proposition to you is to join Beacon and become a protector of all people. You will not need to choose as you will protect all."

"I see…" wolfram said. "What does joining beacon entail on my part?"

"You will join a team of four and attend classes like a normal student. You will experience a normal student life." Ozpin said, sitting back. "Of course, with the number of new students heading for initiation, you will just be tacked onto another team of four. You can protect them as well."

Wolfram sighed. "Well, I suppose I could give it a shot. A big part of huntsmen is their weapons, and as you see, I'm lacking in that department."

"Leave that to me. Go to this location and give them this card." He said, sliding a card to Wolf. It was simplistic in design, and he pocketed it. "The bullhead leaves tomorrow, so make sure you are there." Ozpin said, standing up.

Wolf nodded and pondered, walking away. This new life has just been presented to him on a silver platter. He made his way to the place where Jade had died so many years ago. Wolfram had changed physically so much since then, but his attitude remained the same. He pulled out a small pendant and sat down, crossing his legs. He began meditating and praying with the pendant sitting in front of him. It was the anniversary of the night she died, and wolfram sat there for four hours every year.

 _ **(To be a line is a linear job)**_

The owner of the store was a nervous man out of habit, seeing as boisterous hunters came in by the dozens to claim their weapons. And then proceed to test them right in front of him. Resulting in him having little to no hair, having it singed or sliced off quite often. So seeing a six foot eight bear of a man walking through the door with some wicked nasty scars, he feared the worst. He relaxed a fraction when the man gently set down a special card along with a blueprint of a weapon.

"Will this be all, mister…"

"Wolfram. And yes it is."

The shopkeeper looked him over. "And why is the 'steel beast' coming for a weapon eh? Steel fists not enough?"

"I'm going to beacon and they require weapons. I dropped out of school before making my own."

"Ah I see. So instead, you're gonna fight with…. bigger steel fists." He said, chuckling as he investigated the blueprints for steel gauntlets with minigun barrels and could be combined to make a shield.

"Something like that." He chuckled, liking this smith. The man had set to work immediately with making them. "How much will I owe you?"

"Nothing at all! That was Ozpin's special card. He must see something special in you if he is willing to give you that."

"Absolutely nothing?" He asked, amazed. This Ozpin guy must have really wanted him to join. "Well alright then, I suppose. But if you ever need anything, let me know!" Wolf said, not wanting to be indebted. The shopkeeper nodded and disappeared into a back room. Wolf anxiously tapped the counter, a bit excited at the idea of his weapons. The man briefly looked back. "Err, these gauntlets will be really really heavy. You alright with this?" He asked. Wolf gave a nod in affirmation and the man returned to his work. As he worked he started to chat with wolf.

"You hear some of the rumors about you in the city?"

"I've heard some of them, why do you ask?"

"I wanna know if some have any truth." He replied. "Is it true your skin is so tough nevermore feathers can't pierce it? You wrestled ursas when you were five? Or my personal favorite, a group of teen girls pretended to get in trouble just so you could save them?" He chuckled at the last one. Wolf smiled.

"My skin is not quite that tough I believe. The first time I wrestled an ursa was last year on my sixteenth birthday, and that last one is true. One of the girls pretended to rob the others at gunpoint. She was hospitalized for three days. They know better now." The shopkeeper laughed at that last bit.

"So you've run into your fan club?" The keep asked with a gleam in his eye. "My daughter is a fan. She'll be ecstatic when I tell her I built you a weapon."

"I've had…. a few run ins. They're more terrifying than beowolves in mating season." He sighed. "I'm hoping i'll be less known at beacon so I stand half a chance."

"Aaaaaaand….. there." The smith walked back to the counter, struggling to pull a cart behind him. It was covered in a cloth. "That was a fun build, I'm glad you came to me." He said, wiping his brow. He pulled off the cloth to reveal massive silver hands. Each one was a foot and a half wide and had an engraving of a clenched fist of victory on the back of each one. They were two feet long as well, with extra plating for his forearms. "Put them on!" He urged, and wolf did so. He lifted his hands with a bit of effort. "There are two triggers in each glove. One at the thumb, one at the pinky. The pinky activates the long range." With a certain twitch, two minigun barrels popped out of the back of his left glove, the plating on his forearm split and two ammo belts popped out and went into the guns. He clenched his fist and a stream of bullets poured forwards, tearing up the floor. Wolf sent it back to normal with a sheepish grin. "Whoops…" he mumbled. The shopkeeper waved in dismissal. "The thumb triggers the shields." He said. The triggers were pushed, and metal plates started shifting before connecting to form a massive twelve foot by nine foot metal rectangle, and Wolf was surprised to see that he could see through it. "New technology. Top secret." The keep giggled, obviously excited. Wolf grinned and retracted it.

"Now I feel really bad about not owing you anything. You sure?" He asked, scratching his head. He was starting to get used to his now massive hands.

"I think the awe that my daughter will have for me now covers for you quite well." He chuckled. "Just try not to break anything!" He called as wolf left the building.

 _ **(To be a line is a linear job)**_

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. He tried out several precision exercises to get used to his hands. While clumsy at first, he began to become smoother in his motions. He needed to be careful when walking around but he was rather confident in his capabilities. Setting his alarm clock, he laid down on his ratty futon and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **This line is most linear**_

 **Right then! First chapter written! Let me know how I'm doing! Read! Review! Enjoy! Don't kill me!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

**Hello all and welcome to the second chapter in this story. I've been inspired to keep it going, whether y'all like it or not. As some of you might know, Wolfram is the scientific name for tungsten. Yes that means his name is Tungsten Tungsten. Cry about it.**

 **I apologize if any of my portrayals of the main characters seem to be off, the easiest way to fix that is to let me know. I have only recently discovered my enjoyment of the series, so I am not fully prepared to act out the main characters like i would in Hellsing or One Piece.**

 **In other news, I have continued to work on my rewrite for Hellsing's Newest Member, and I have also begun to work on the next chapter for Sickles. So in short, I am keeping myself busy.**

 **That's enough rambling! I do not own anything but my OCs so bleh to that.**

 **spectre dragoneel Thanks for the review! I know I am certainly going to end up pissing some people off, but meh. It's the internet. Someone is going to be pissed.**

 _ **(THIS IS MY NEW FORM OF LINE)**_

Chapter one: An interesting meeting

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRING!_

 **SMASH!**

Wolfram sighed as his alarm clock rang out in its traditional obnoxious fashion. However, he jumped at the smashing noise when he went to turn it off. Looking over, he saw that he had slept with his new massive gloves on, and the sheer weight of the reinforced steel completely obliterated any semblance of the third dimension the clock once had. Sighing with the knowledge that the clock was definitely not going to come with him, he rose slowly, stretching. He slept without his shirt on, revealing the massive muscles barely restrained beneath his skin. He had tremendous biceps, pronounced pectorals, abs that could shred marble, let alone cheese, and even his back was impressively muscular. However, all across his body were jagged scars from various times he overestimated his semblance's strength. One such scar was a jagged white gash across his right collarbone where he had almost avoided a shot from a cannon, but the shot had grazed him, causing him that wound. Another one was a star shaped spot on his back with another one down in his abdomen where a sneaky rat had stabbed him through with a spear before he could activate his semblance. He was really fortunate to survive most of the events that scarred him. He stood up and ran one of his new metal hands over his silver buzz cut, blinking his thunderstorm gray eyes in the process.

His apartment was definitely not anything to brag about to anyone. A tattered thin mattress on the floor, the now smashed alarm clock, a small kitchen, a pullup bar, a moldy shower, a beat up sofa, and a really old television on a table. He went to his fridge and opened a bottle of water, downing it before going to shower and change. After he got out and got dressed in his usual attire of sleeveless white shirt, black vest, black slacks, grey steel sandals, and silver belt, he put his new fists on. Doing a quick test on how well the different forms were working, he decided it was good. He then placed a pair of reflective silver sunglasses that were moderately trapezoid shaped on his forehead. After tossing a few changes of clothes into his duffel bag, he walked out the front door of his crappy little place onto the crappy little street, ready to tackle the first day of a new life.

 _ **(YET ANOTHER LINE)**_

Wolf was looking around, ignoring all the stares he was receiving for his appearance. He was with the students waiting around, only half listening to the news broadcast going on. He glanced over to see a well endowed blonde seeming to suffocate a smaller girl with darker hair and silver eyes, kinda similar to his actually. As they seemed to be the only ones doing anything, Wolf decided to go over there to see what was up. After doing a quick scan of the surrounding areas and deciding no one was in trouble, he walked up to them. "Hello there." he simply said, his deep voice catching the attention of the other two people. The dark haired one jumped a tiny bit as the blond turned to glare, only to be caught off guard by the speaker's appearance.

"Oh hey there!" the blonde said, putting her hands on her hips, even forcing her chest out a little bit. Wolf, to his credit managed to keep looking at her face, only raising an eyebrow slightly. "And what's your name hot stuff?" she said in a flirtatious manner.

"Well it's not hot stuff…" he replied coolly. "Wolfram. Wolfram Tungsten." he said, sticking out one of his gauntleted hands for a handshake. "What is yours Blondie?" he asked.

"Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby Rose." She said, looking cautiously at the huge hand before her.

"It's fine to shake it, It is simply my weapon." He said with a sigh. Inwardly he cursed, forgetting that most people would react that way, and his explanation did not help. "In its current form, it is just a big metal hand." he said, wiggling the fingers. Yang smiled and shook the offered hand. Ruby was instantly all over his hands.

"Theseareyuourweaponswhatdotheydoohmyoumthey'rehugeheyyangyoujealousofhimohmyoum-" she was cut off as one of Wolf's giant fingers lightly tapped her forehead. "Please repeat that, at a pace where I can actually understand what you are saying…" he said with a light chuckle. This amusing small girl was a bit like Jade, he realized sadly, and her sister's flirtatious greeting certainly fit the profile of her as well.

"These are your weapons? They're huge! What do they do? You jealous of his weapons Yang? What is their name?" Ruby asked, slowing down a little bit.

"Well, I actually haven't named them yet. I think I am gonna name them… Jade Breach." He said, smiling. "And its defense form will be named Jade Promise."

"Umm… first off, why haven't you named it until now? Shouldn't you have had them for a couple years by now? Also, Why Jade?" Ruby asked curiously. She instantly regretted the second part of her question when she saw his face grow dark, looking down at the ground, gears whirred as the massive fists clenched. "N-Never mind!" she squeaked.

He shook his head. "No, it's… it's OK. I am not going to answer the second part. But the first part, I got them yesterday. I'm still getting used to using them. I left the school I attended really early after an… accident." his posture definitely explained that this was something to not pry into.

"But then how did you get in?" Yang asked, tilting her head.

"Professor Ozpin decided I was worth bringing in. I decided my previous way of life was not the way I should spend my time." He said, shrugging. The girls nodded, knowing all about Ozpin's irregular recruitment techniques, seeing as Ruby got in a similar way.

"You never did answer all of my questions though," Ruby said, resuming her investigation of Wolfram's weapons. He grinned and gently pushed her off and stood back, his pinky twitching. Both gloves shifted into their minigun forms, the double barrels on each hand over the knuckles immediately shocked the two girls. Ruby squealed and tried to climb onto his hands again to get a better view of the guns. Wolf, meanwhile, was trying really hard to not clench his hands and thus become responsible for a mass murder. He twitched his pinkies again, retracting the barrels and belts.

"Fifty caliber rounds, each firing at ten rounds per second." he chuckled. "Truly a breathtaking noise, I tell you. 2400 shots per minute. Of course that's just the offensive side." He said, backing up and making sure he had room. His thumbs twitched and immediately the rectangle expanded to its full diameter, causing everyone near them to leap out of their skins. "Come onto this side!" He said, seeing as they could only see a huge metal rectangle. Their jaws dropped as they could see through from his side. "See, it's even big enough that I could easily defend an entire team back here." He said before retracting the shield. Ruby looked like she was about to start flying up up and away, while yang huffed. "So why did Ruby ask if you were jealous, Yang?" Wolf asked.

"Well, all I got are these…" She said, equipping Ember Celica. She held up her shotgun gauntlets. Wolf looked at them and chuckled. "You seem to be forgetting something there yang. Smaller means faster. I'm sure you can easily outpace me in a brawl. It would be your dozens of good small hits vs my one harsh swing. Plus those shotguns look like they could easily ruin someone's day." he said. Yang smiled a bit prouder, having gotten a reason to not be exorbitantly jealous of Wolfram. All three spun around though as the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared and began talking. Wolf didn't really pay attention and just looked out the window at the rising form of Beacon Academy.

' _Well Jade, here I go. Time to make you prou-'_

' _Fuck.'_

He looked down at the vomit on his shoes and at the blond guy who had puked before sighing.

' _Well Jade, I guess I'll have to "deal with it" as you said.'_

 _ **(ONE MORE LINE FOR Y'ALL)**_

 **Well, that was chapter two! Again, let me know how I am doing! Do follow! Do Review! Do read!**

 **Again, seeing as I have not become as obsessed with rwby as I have with other series (yet), my portrayals of the canon characters undoubtedly require improvements. So let me know! Since this is really the first one with several canon characters and we will be seeing so many more next chapter, I need as many tips as possible!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated, but know the difference between being helpful and being rude. That said, I hope you enjoyed this newest installment!**


	3. Chapter 2 Evenings

A Breathing Shield

 **Yosh! Now, even though it hasn't been that long since the last update, I have been enjoying this concept way too much to wait any longer. So again, y'all NEED to let me know how you think I am doing. But anyways, my plans for the rest of my stories:**

 **HNM: rewriting is harder than I thought, so that'll be updated when I get the motivation.**

 **OSAS: I have no clue where I should take that. Working on it, but slowly**

 **ABS: I'm actually loving this story, so this will be updated more often than the others.**

 **So yeah. There we go. Since writing is not my life yet, with school and whatnot, updates will be sporadic at best.**

 **Enough said though. Let's get started!**

 _ **(Line line line woo yah lines)**_

Chapter 2: Evening and morning

(Skipping over the speech.)

Wolfram looked around the big room everyone was in. He snorted in derision at the guys that were trying to show off to the girls on the other side. He waved at Yang and Ruby with a grin. He was only in his slacks, his gauntlets sitting next to him. He saw how many people were staring at his scars and at his physique. Deciding that he needed more space to sleep, and the crowded floor wasn't offering it, he looked up. Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders, he put on his metal gauntlets. After looking around, he grabbed onto portions of the wall and climbed up to the ceiling. Finding a nice rafter, he laid down on it. Everyone was staring at where he went.

"Whoa…" Yang muttered, almost drooling. She had watched his muscles the whole climb, and they were very very impressive. The fact that he was able to climb up there only using his arms said wonders to his strength. Many of the guys were jealous not only because of his strength but because he easily got the attention of all females there. Including one tall, frightening blonde.

"Mr. Tungsten!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked down from the rafters. "I'm going to sleep." He stated. This brought out a few quickly stifled snickers. A tic mark appeared on Glynda's forehead.

"And why are you up there?"

"There's not enough room down there." He said, swinging down so he hung by one hand. Looking around, she saw that there really was not much room for a man of his stature. She sighed.

"What you are doing is highly dangerous to yourself and the people around you."

"And what we will do tomorrow isn't?" He questioned. He wasn't intentionally causing trouble, he was serious about everything. Glynda noted that and tapped in some things on her scroll. "Besides, I can guarantee I won't fall." He said.

"Oh really?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. In response, he swung up and activated the shield, creating a platform. He pulled off the gloves and walked to the edge and waved to her. She sighed again. "Alright fine. You can stay up there. But to everyone else: do not try this or there will be consequences. And Mr tungsten, Ozpin will hear about this." She said, stalking out. Wolfram nodded before lying down on his chest with his head over the edge, allowing him to look around. He smiled as he saw that almost everyone was back to normal with a small clump of girls looking at him and giggling. He paid them no mind, simply opting to move back on his platform and sleep.

 _ **(Big strong linear line)**_

 _Running._

 _That's all he could do._

 _Running from and for everything_

 _He looked behind him to see his guilt and sins. In front of him, all the people he wishes to save. Each person has a gun aimed at their heads. And the person holding the guns was him. He froze. The images of himself turned to him and spoke in unison._

" _How can you protect them if you're the one endangering them? By making them rely on you for safety, you doom them. You can't be everywhere at once. You can't answer every cry for help. This is your curse."_

 _BANG_

 _With a loud crack of the guns, the vision turned red as the bodies all hit the floor._

" _You are cursed…"_

 _ **(Ooh line after big scary dream)**_

Wolfram woke up with a start, clutching his heart and shooting upright, sweating. He groaned when he saw it was still dark all around. Looking at the time, he saw that it was one in the morning. Deciding to do a morning workout, he hopped up into a handstand. He lifted one hand off the ground, then rose up onto his fingertips. Now in position, he began doing push ups.

"One… two…"

A few hours later, the others woke up. Yang yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heard something like faint counting. Listening closely, she could distinguish the numbers.

"Fourteen thousand four hundred and two… 14403… 14404…"

Tilting her head in confusion and looking around, her eyes fell on the platform in the rafters. Her spot was at such an angle that she could see from the middle of his back to his toes as they rose and dipped with the counts. She watched, almost hypnotized. He had that much endurance? She almost didn't notice Blake standing next to her.

"He's been at it for hours…" she said, causing yang to jump a little bit. "I heard him start early and couldn't sleep anymore." She did look rather tired, like she didn't sleep much at all. Her book lay nearby, almost completed. "I wonder what could drive a man to do such a strenuous exercise for…." she checked the time. "Four hours… at one point I checked, he does one per second. He has gone nonstop for four hours."

Yang's jaw dropped. "Holy Shit!" She shouted. They winced as several people shot up after hearing the CLANG and mumbled curses from above. Looking up, the two saw that he must have slipped, seeing as how now he was not visible. Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Heheh…. whoops…" she said. They both looked up to watch the shield collapse into the gauntlets, and wolf swing to the wall to climb down. After sending a glare that caused yang to flinch after seeing the bruise on his face, he stalked off into the hallways to shower. Soon the rest of the people began slowly waking.

Later on, wolf was eating breakfast and desperately trying to ignore the various girls vying for his attention. Several were asking who gave him the bruise, to which he responded with silence, trying to protect the reason. When he had heard yang shout, he stiffened in surprise, causing him to fall over. Not his most painful injury, but he wasn't fast enough with his semblance. It was better to stay calm and dignified than to tell the truth. Others kept trying to get his attention by tracing the scars on his arms and one was so bold so as to trace a nasty one on his neck. Eventually he looked around to see if there was someplace he could sit without spaces for other girls to sit around him.

Meanwhile, Ruby watched Wolf eat. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the attention by the way he sat rigid and seemed to be looking for some other place to sit. Ruby was kind of surprised. After hearing the story of this morning from Yang, she wondered how someone so strong could possibly be unnerved by a gaggle of girls.

"Yoohoo, Ruby!" Yang said, waving a hand in front of Ruby's face. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked, before spotting Wolf. "Ah i see… I wonder how he doesn't even seem phased by all this attention."

"He isn't unfazed." Ruby said. "Look at his eyes. The way he sits. He looks like he is sooner likely to snap the girls in half than give them anything they want."

"Hmm… Ya really think so? Well, whatever. Come on. Let's go to the lockers."

"Alright…" She said, glancing at Wolfram to see him stand up and start walking to the lockers, girls quickly hastening to follow him.

 _ **(One more thicc line fo ya)**_

At the cliffs, all of the new initiates stood waiting. Wolf sighed and rolled his shoulders before sitting down on the platform. Ozpin stood and looked over everyone, giving his little speech to everyone. (I'm too lazy to look up the transcript.) Then Glynda stepped forward. "In regards to teams, We have an odd number of people due to… unforeseen circumstances." She said, glaring at Wolf. "So since he has decided to be difficult-"

"Hey, Ozpin came to me first!" He said, crossing his arms somehow even with the huge gauntlets.

"Excuse you. Now, Wolfram Tungsten will be the wild card. He will be tacked on to a group, making it a group of five. If any of you make eye contact with him, keep going with him, and then the next person you see will be your official partner. Or, if you have a partner and you see him alone, add him in. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Well then. Get ready."

 _ **(The final big line)**_

 **Alright! Next chapter will be the one with fun action in the forest! So yeah! Really looking forward to writing that chapter. Let me know how I am doing of course! Read, review, don't be rude, don't be a stranger! And feel free to ask Wolfram any questions!**

 **Wolf: Why are you doing this to me?**

 **Me: Because i'm evil! Anyways, yeah. Go for it! Apologies, by the way, to anyone out there who is disappointed in the lack of a Weiss so far, I can guarantee Rwby and Jnpr will all meet in the next chapter. This will be rather tough for me to write as I never feel I can get the right style of the character.**


	4. Chapter 3 More Meetings

A Breathing Shield

 **Well, I'm back again, doing well, but I lied. This chapter was originally going to be the whole adventure in the emerald forest, but I've changed my mind slightly so that this chapter is also going to introduce the main antagonist of this story. So the story will split between parallel events.**

 **Bold: Author's notes**

 _Flashbacks_

' _Thoughts' (not italics if thought in a flashback.)_

"Speaking"

 **Wanted to clarify that for this chapter. Let's get started on what will be one of the largest chapters I write!**

 _ **(Whoopdedooda itsa line)**_

"Birdy No!"

Wolf couldn't help but wince at the sound of Ruby's cry of distress. He looked over and watched as each participating initiate minus Jaune come up with some way to land, whether it was to swing across trees, using runes to jump, or in the case of a certain blonde, go… faster? He watched incredulously as she smashed through tree after tree. However, now was not the time to think about that. He simply looked forward and activated his semblance, his body now even more lethal than it was before. He straightened his body out and shot through the air like an oversized bullet. He came in hot through the tree branches, wincing as he saw a boarbatusk in front of him. Unable to stop himself without ripping his arms out, he curled up into a ball, smashing directly into the grimm's face. Scratch that, through the grimm's face. It couldn't even squeal in pain as Wolfram's body shot straight through the tough armor on its body. He kept going, carving a huge trench through the earth, uprooting several trees. Finally, he came to a stop and stood upright, looking back at the already dissolving corpse of the grimm he hit. Shrugging, he turned to head into the woods.

 _ **(One more line)**_

Meanwhile, in vale, Roman Torchwick stood waiting in a warehouse. He didn't really like waiting, but he was more afraid of what the guy he was waiting for could do to him if he didn't wait. He had waited every time, especially after one unfortunate incident.

" _What…. Did…. you do…"_

 _The whispered question carried heavy weight. The figure, hidden in the shadows, looked at the grunt. He had stopped the grunt after the grunt had dropped a crate full of dust._

" _Er, sorry sir, I was not looking where I was going. I simply tripped and dropped the crate." The grunt said._

 _He was not exactly known as a bright man, but Torchwick knew him for being reliable. The grunt was one of the ones he actually trusted with certain actions that needed to be taken. That kind of trust had been what made the grunt confide in Roman, telling him that he did not really trust the new man who had come in and promised to make Roman essentially the ruler of Vale. Not through political means, but by empowering his criminal organization to the point where no one would dare go against an order he said if they wanted to keep their life. The grunt had told him, behind a locked door, that he had heard the man whispering to himself in passing, about a shift in the balance and incoming pain. Shortly after, he heard a scream coming from the bottom of an empty stairwell. Going down to investigate, the grunt had said, he came across a mysterious room that the screaming had originated from. Not liking the sound, he had quickly returned the way he came. The little tidbit of information that the grunt had given Roman had made him cautious._

 _But now the grunt was standing face to face with this mysterious figure, whom any have yet to see the face of. A slender hand reached out and gently touched the grunt's cheek, causing him to gulp nervously._

" _It's ok…" The voice whispered. "I forgive you… in fact… I'm going to offer you something…" it said. "How would you like to be the vanguard of a new squadron? One that can far surpass any police force you may come across? This new power may even be enough to place you at the right hand of your good friend Sir Torchwick!" The voice was changing. Roman was sure of it. All previous times before the voice had sounded raspy, dry, as if the man hadn't drank anything in weeks. Yet even as he spoke, the voice became fuller, stronger, more excited. And as the voice changed, so did the grunt's demeanor. He almost seemed to relax. He even smiled, and nodded an affirmative to the man's offer. Roman couldn't believe his eyes at what happened next. The grunt willingly walked with the shadowy figure to a staircase, one that Torchwick recognized as the one the grunt had described to him._ 'What… what happened? This guy was the one who knew the most not to go down that staircase!' _Roman thought to himself. The door closed with finality._

"Roman…" The raspy voice said, jolting him out of his memory. He turned to look. For once, the figure was not standing by the wall, hidden in the shadows. Instead, he was standing two feet away from him, wearing a huge black cloak that obscured everything about him. The only things Roman could note were several strange lumps on his back under his cloak. That and the exquisitely carved marble mask that could be seen from under the cloak. Only the bottom portion of the mask was seen. The mouth was missing, a mini bronze gramophone bell coming out from where the mouth should be. Two sets of three brass gears stuck out of where the lower jaw was. The whole effect was kinda disturbing, never being able to tell what he was saying just by looking at him. "Roman!" the voice said again, causing him to jump. "What… did i say… about staring?" he rasped.

"Sorry sir…" Roman groaned. This was not good. He already was pissing this guy off. "Anyways… We have continued this dust robbery spree as you recommended. What next? Or better yet, What is your goal?"

"All in time… dear boy… All in time…" the voice said, rasping through the small bell. However, the smile was heard in his words. This irked Roman a bit.

"Fine, fine, I won't press the matters. But my men and I need to know any time now. They are getting a bit antsy." he said, planting his cane on the ground.

"Relax…" The man said, retreating back into the shadows. "You… will receive… more orders… in due time…" He said. And like that, he was gone. Roman shuddered, thinking back to the end of the memory he was reminiscing about earlier.

 _An hour later, a long, drawn out painful scream was heard echoing throughout the base they were at._

 _And thirty minutes later, a news report._

" _Breaking news. A man was found dead just now. His body was found completely bisected, but the cause of such a grisly sight has yet to be identified…"_

 _ **(Hey looky another line.)**_

Wolfram was getting sick and tired of the same situation over and over. Some ursa would come crashing out of the underbrush, he would pummel it into dust.

Rinse. Repeat.

So when he heard loud, very feminine screaming, he immediately headed that way, desperate for something different.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"NORA!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, looking at Pyrrha.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" Yang shouted, bursting into flames.

One second…

Two seconds…

"Hey guys!"

Both Yang and Nora looked up at the exact same time and their eyes locked on Wolfram's form as he came out from the bushes. "Umm… You two are not a pair, are you…" He sighed, looking between the two girls.

 _ **(Short line)**_

Ozpin could not help but laugh at the rage present on Glynda Goodwitch's face. "That boy…" she growled. "How could he have taken such a simple concept and make it into the most impossible situation possible!?" She screamed, fuming. Ozpin kept chuckling as he sipped on his coffee.

' _I hope you can choose Wolf. Because you can't pick both. Your first challenge starts now.'_

 _ **(another short line)**_

Yang looked fit to explode all over again. She stalked over and jammed her finger into Wolfram's chest. "You…." she muttered. He looked a bit nervous. "You are MINE!" she screamed, attempting to grab his hair, but finding it too short, so she grabbed his ear instead. She practically dragged the poor boy over as Weiss landed on Jaune. They all looked around together.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said mockingly.

"Not if I can help it!" both ruby and wolf shouted. They both had different actions immediately following their shouts of bravery. Wolf twitched his thumbs and the shield deployed, covering everyone. However, Ruby was fast enough to get out from behind Wolf and charge at the deathstalker. Growling, wolf twitched his thumbs and then his pinkies, causing the shield to retract and the miniguns to deploy. Following Ruby's example, he began firing his guns to build up speed, activating his semblance as he did so. He started gaining due to the higher firing rate of his guns, and last second, he threw himself between Ruby and the deathstalker as it swung, using his body to protect her from the blow, but both of them were knocked back. Ruby landed on her feet, while Wolf slid along the ground.

"Wolfram!" Ruby shouted, running over to him immediately.

"Ruby watch out! Get out of there!" Yang shouted frantically as a rain of nevermore feathers came shooting down out of the sky. Hearing the cry, Wolf grabbed Ruby's shoulders and rolled over her, shielding her body with his. He activated his semblance so that the feathers would stop in his body instead of going through and impaling Ruby too. The people watched in horror as three feathers embedded themselves in his back. He stood up with some difficulty.

"Everyone just run! I'll cover for you!" Wolf shouted, determination in his eyes. Ruby grabbed one of his oversized gauntlets and started pulling him back to the group.

"No! You will be making it out of here too!" She said with equal determination. Everyone else nodded, starting to move. Soon they came across a chasm, nevermore on one side, deathstalker on the other. Wolf sighed.

"You guys focus the nevermore, I got the bug." He said, charging at the death stalker. The others watched him in surprise, Pyrrha charging in behind him.

"You won't do it alone damnit!" Pyrrha said, cursing this man's apparent foolhardiness. That is until everyone stopped when he grabbed both claws with both hands and dug his feet into the ground, stopping the deathstalkers charge. However, the admiring had to wait. The tail struck forwards, only for wolf to wrench a claw sideways, causing the scorpion to stab itself in the claw. Then he swung the other claw, severing the stinger from the tail. The creature screeched and tried to bite him, only to receive a flurry of gunfire into the mouth from Ren and a spear to the eyes courtesy of Pyrrha. Wolf then pushed upwards, flipping the scorpion creature onto its back. Jaune, finding some courage, leapt up and stabbed his sword into the chest of the thing, before backing off as Nora swung magnhild overhand, driving Jaune's sword hilt deep, killing the creature instantly. Then Wolf proceeded to go help his actual partners, Blake and Yang.

While Wolf was amazing people with his brute strength, the future team rwby was having some minor issues with the nevermore. When Weiss filled Wolf in on the plan, he immediately charged up the cliff face to wait. He saw Ruby fly through the air and catch the bird by the throat. He got to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Don't slow down or hesitate Ruby! Trust me on this!" He said. He dropped into a low stance and cocked his fist back, opening it into an open palm strike. Ruby guessed he knew what he was doing and kept going. The instant she cleared the cliff edge, he slammed his open palm forward. He hit the top of the nevermore's skull plating, creating a hand shaped crater. However, that was not all, as the new force caused the neck to rip open where the scythe had it, efficiently decapitating the nevermore. The scythe then caught onto Wolf's arm, catching her and bringing her onto safe ground. Meanwhile, the head of the nevermore sailed on, landing with a thump at the feet of the other three girls who were a significant distance away. Yang whistled in appreciation as Ruby cheered and hugged Wolf tight. He chuckled and gently patted her back as the teams regrouped. All nine stood around and looked at each other. Then Wolfram remembered something.

"Oh. Right." He reached back and grasped the feathers sticking out, before taking them out. He gently tossed them away as Weiss spluttered.

"How could you forget those were there!?" She cried out incredulously, to which he simply shrugged.

Turning back to Yang, he spoke up. "I guess I'm a part of your pair since Trigger Hammer over there didn't say anything before you did? Also, I don't really know any of you besides Yang and Ruby."

Yang nodded. "You belong to us." She said. Blake slightly blushed at the way it was phrased. Nora pouted slightly. Everyone went around in a circle and introduced themselves. Wolfram smiled at all of them and they began cheerfully chatting on the way back to where they started.

 _ **(One more line)**_

Elsewhere, deep underground, the mysterious figure stood in front of a table. On the table was a man gruesomely torn in half.

"Damn… it… I can't… get two… to work…. how the hell did I… survive five?" The figure whispered, sending the body away to be disposed of.

 _ **(The last line.)**_

 **So! Chapter four! Come on guys I really need feedback from yall… I wanna know what you guys think! Am I being too ooc with some canon characters? Let me know! Ask Wolfram questions! Ask the mysterious man questions! Ask me questions! I just need some form of response from y'all!**


	5. Chapter 4: Happy and unhappy

A Breathing Shield

 **Well, I'm back again, working on my labor of love. I have certainly enjoyed writing this story more and more! For some reason, this story has really captivated my attention more than anything I have made (Besides The Choices We Make, but that is something that will not happen for a reeeeeeally long time.). But yeah! So if any of you guys have suggestions for an OC or something like that that you want to put in my story, let me know! Obviously I won't make them the main antagonist, as that position goes to the mysterious man from last chapter.**

 **So without further ado, the next chapter!**

 _ **(A big bad line)**_

Wolf grinned as he watched Jaune be made captain of team JNPR. He felt that if he could just get over himself, Jaune could become a great leader. And with the versatile skills and personalities in his team, that team could be even more powerful than anyone might expect. However, as he looked at the remaining students yet to be assigned a team, he couldn't help but feel even more excited.

First there was Ruby. She was bright, bubbly, and cheerful. Yet he sensed untapped potential. All around, she seemed similar to how Jade had been most of the time when they were friends. She was strong, confident, yet also childishly naive. He wanted to protect her because he saw Jade's past in her, and her kind of innocence deserved to be protected to the best of his ability.

Then there was Yang. She was amusing, since she had this way of flirting jokingly, which was a bit confusing, since she did it to almost every guy. That made it difficult to tell if she was serious or not. She was also unshakably confident like her sister, to the point of being way too reckless. He also really knew not to touch her hair after watching her do something horrific to a beowolf after a close call. He smiled. Her optimism was quite infectious, and he didn't want anything to happen to her smile.

There was Weiss, another heiress. He felt a little better knowing that he had someone to protect who held the same position as his last official charge. It almost seemed as if fate had wanted him to have a second chance. And he knew he would take this second chance with all he had. Sure, she was a chilly kind of person, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before she warmed up a bit. He looked forward to treating another heiress. It was an odd little quirk. He found it fun to prove to important people that bodyguards are people too.

Finally, there was Blake. She was the only one he didn't fully trust. Call it bodyguard's intuition, but he felt she was a threat or had been a threat previously to someone. When you are tasked with watching over someone and protecting them, you start to be able to read nearby people easier. After all, the easiest way to save someone is to see who the most immediate threats are and eliminate those variables first. That's why he was a bit antsy near her. She seemed to tense up a little bit when he told stories of protecting people from the White Fang, but would seem to relax when he told stories of protecting the faunus civilians from hardships.

That was another little thing. He became aware of the fact that he was apparently a natural-born storyteller. This became clear as people asked about his history. He would begin to tell the story, but then he would have to stop telling it so the group could start moving again. It was almost like magic. Everyone would stop and listen with wide eyes as he told the tale, even those like Weiss, who had originally snorted in derision when he started to speak. He would keep walking and talking, before stopping with a smirk and a "We'll continue this at a later time," which always had Ruby and Nora pouting.

All this thinking had almost made him miss it when Ozpin had called the last few forward.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Blake, Wolfram Tungsten, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long, You are the ones who will form a five person team, thanks to our buddy in the middle." Wolf sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You will be team RWWBY, led by Ruby Rose." There was loud applause surrounding them and a few whistles from guys and girls alike, which caused him to chuckle. He clapped one hand on Ruby's back, causing her to accidentally stumble forward, right into a crushing embrace from her sister. He saw Weiss's unhappy look and, much more gentle, laid one of his massive hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him in confusion, to which he simply responded with a kind smile. He placed a second hand on blake's back as well, and with a sudden move, forced the two of them into a big group hug around Yang and Ruby, who had barely just separated. All four of them squeaked and yelped in surprise, but wolfram just grinned and held them there with his strength before guiding them all around and off the stage, where they separated.

"Well, ladies, we're a team now. What a fun bunch of years this will be." Wolf said with a smile.

 _ **(A line has arrived once more.)**_

Meanwhile, in vale…

Two police officers were rather confused at what they were seeing. A man, ranting to himself about something, was standing on the sidewalk. He seemed to be having some issue with the left side of his body. And by issue, we mean his left arm was waving around violently as his right arm tried to hold it down, and his left leg would repeatedly kick his right leg. The police looked at each other in confusion before walking forward to try and prevent the man from hurting himself further. However, when they were three feet away from him, he spun around and started screaming in fear.

"No! NO!" The man screamed and gripped the sides of his head. "You are not me! I am me! ME! I AM! NOT YOU! GET OUT OF ME!"

"Are you alright mister?" One of the cops asked. He reached a hand out to try and grip the man's shoulder. He jerked back with a scream.

"Yes GET OUT!" He looked triumphant for a second before his face morphed to an expression of true fear. "Wait… No! NO! NONONONONONONONO!" He lapsed into an ear shattering scream of pure agony before gripping the sides of his head. The cops rapidly backed up, watching in horror at the disturbing show. The man's body went limp before suddenly being brutally torn in half lengthwise. It then proceeded to fall to the floor with a sickening thud. The cops were busy calling the hospital and backup, so neither of them saw the glowing wisp going skyward.

Elsewhere…

"NOOO!" The mysterious cloaked figure screamed. His mini tracker drone that had followed the newest project had been displaying the footage on a screen. He stalked around the room. For once, his hood was actually off, displaying his head. His hair was a pale white. Above the gramophone bell and the gears, there was even more happening. At where the cheekbones of the mask were, two bronze pipes came off and wrapped around to the back of his head, where they connected to a brass box attached to the strap that held the mask on. There were five leather straps, two on each side and one going down the top. Where the eyes of the mask were, there were two glowing lenses on bronze telescoping circles. They were flashing an angry red at the moment as he stalked around the room. Letting loose a shout of rage, he smashed his hands against the operating table in the middle of the room. He stopped, drawing several raspy breaths before grabbing the brass box and flipping a switch on it. White smoke came from the sides of the mask and he relaxed a tiny bit.

That is, until a grunt opened the door with a shout. "Oi! Roman wants to see you!" he said. The figure turned.

"What part… of 'I… will be.. In touch…' does your boss… not understand….." he said, flipping the switch off.

"Something has caught his attention recently that he thinks you should know about." the grunt said, gulping nervously.

"Very….well…" he said. "I… shall come… to see… him." He shut off the massive screen. "And… I was… so close…" he mumbled.

 _ **(Another spoopy incident followed by a line.)**_

"Well… I don't know what I expected." Wolf said, looking at the room. There were the usual four beds sitting there, with a fifth mattress thrown in for Wolf. "You girls obviously get the beds, I'll take the mattress. But how do we make more room?" He asked, looking around at the limited space.

"Bunk beds!" Ruby shouted. With various sounds of affirmation and an ignored complaint from weiss, the renovations began. Shortly afterwards, the four beds were stacked in pairs with the mattress lying down between the two sets. Wolf had originally looked at the set up and shook his head. He opened his duffel bag and pulled out a few scraps of stuff and made sure that those upper beds would not fall down. That meant fastening ruby's ropes more securely and ditching the books holding yang's bed up, replacing them with something sturdier. When he was satisfied that no one was going to get hurt, He stood back. Weiss was a little less uncomfortable with the situation after wolf made the setup sturdier.

"Now… classes…" Ruby sighed. "We have a few classes together, but Wolf has something else During our Grimm education class with professor Port. Wolf, what's 'All the education you missed in 2 years of combat school, taught by Professor Ozpin'? "

Wolf laughed. "Well that's not subtle at all. I had missed the last two years of combat school after… an incident. That aside, I had moved onto the streets at that time. I'm guessing that this is to remedy those years so I won't be completely lost in these classes here." Wolf said. The pause he had made when he chose the word 'incident', which sparked some curiosity. Yang, being the hammer of tact, was the obvious one to speak up.

"What incident?"

The look of pain and regret on Wolf's face immediately stifled any other questions. He looked so pained and uncomfortable with the question, Ruby was instantly by his side with a hug and a sad look. Yang winced when she realized what she had accidentally done. Blake quietly sympathized with the poor boy, while Weiss looked on with concealed curiosity. Ruby was furiously apologizing to him, and he waved her off. He gently took off his metal hands and set them on his bed, before running a hand through his really short hair. He sat down on the floor. He looked up at the four women looking at him.

"I… need some time alone." he said, standing up again. He slipped his hands back on, hearing the locking mechanism click into place. He opened the window and jumped out. He simply ignored the shouts of shock coming from the girls as they all ran to the window and looked out to see him land in a roll and walk off. Ruby was about to go after him, but an arm prevented her. She looked in concern at Blake, who had been the person.

"He really needs some time alone. It is pretty obvious that this incident is really hard to talk about for him."

"But… but…. Alright…" Ruby said, stepping back. She was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She crossed her arms with a huff. "But he better open up to us eventually." She said.

 _ **(A big little line)**_

The mysterious figure left the room where he had met with Torchwick. He groaned quietly. The poor criminal boy, he really had no idea what he was getting into. However, he looked forward to what he had waiting for him back at his lab. He eventually arrived back down in the laboratory and undid the several sets of locks that held the door shut. He looked around at all of the new equipment he had ordered, which had arrived at all of the individual sections of the city he had asked, from which several grunts had brought to him. He looked around and organized it in the manner that he felt comfortable with. He reached around and flipped the switch on the back of his mask, only to find no smoke coming into the mask. Grunting in frustration, he turned the switch off. He rummaged in the crates until he opened one up and pulled out a velvet box. He opened that one to reveal a simple mask, a standard issue gas mask with an unidentified canister attached to the end. He undid the several leather straps on the back of the more intricate mask, placing it on a bust. He heard a clatter and grabbed the gas mask, slipping it on in one fluid motion before whirling around to see a person disappearing through the door. He charged to the door, flinging it open to see the person rushing up the stairs. Wasting no time, he jumped onto the banister and began leaping up from banister to banister, gaining ground before his quarry just suddenly vanished. He froze before howling in frustration and retreating back down to his lab, locking it securely. The day just had a very sour turn.

 _ **(A final line)**_

 **Well, that was the next chapter ! I really hope yall enjoy it! Make sure to fav or follow, and please please review! That is all for now!**


	6. Chapter 5 Memories and Discoveries

A Breathing shield

 **Hello once more to a new chapter! This is officially the longest story I have written. Over ten thousand words by now! So to celebrate, I am accepting OC applications from people! Here are a few guidelines:**

 **No Mary sues! I hate those foul creatures of the planet. At the same time, don't make them the worst possible thing out there. Characters need positive qualities. Make sure you include their appearances, personalities, and history. Weapons are appreciated, and what faction you want them to be on is MANDATORY.**

 **From those points, I will probably edit them a little bit to fit my rwbyverse a bit better. Just because you send one in doesn't mean I will write them in. SO Pm those characters to me, and I'll see what I can do. You will get a credit in the author's note when your character shows up. Also, they are not immortal. No one has much plot armor in this story, so your ocs may die.**

 **That out of the way, Let us get right along into the story! The big baddy will finally get his name in this chapter!**

 _ **(OnE oDd LiNe)**_

Wolfram sighed. He probably could have handled that situation a bit better than he had ended. He knew that they were going to be curious about what had happened and why he ran, but he also knew that they were going to be treading on their tip toes in the future around him. After all, they saw how quickly he had reacted when he had been confronted, so they were going to be extra careful around him. He knew all of this because he had seen it happen before with other people he had tried to get close to. He quietly swore under his breath. Wolf did not want this to happen to the people he was going to be stuck with for four years. However, he knew the only remedy was through telling them, and he did not want to go through that. At least not yet, while he still did not fully trust the black haired girl. He knew she was hiding something, but what it was he had no idea. He looked around him.

He was currently sitting in the branches of a tree he had climbed in the emerald forest. He had run here as soon as he could after he left the room. He knew it was unlikely to have someone follow him out here as close to dinner as it was. He did not care that he was going to miss dinner, he had done it before. Instead, he just needed some time to himself. That alone time would not happen unless he was in a place no one would willingly follow him to if it was not necessary. Hence the emerald forest. He was currently watching a nevermore that was circling around way up high in the sky. He was tempted to fight it, but he knew that it was really foolish to do so. So he settled with quiet meditation up in his tree. He thought back to a conversation he had had with Jade at some point in the past.

" _What's bothering you Wolfy?"_

 _The question was simple but it was the obvious question to ask. Wolfram had spent a lot of time recently moping around, and his training seemed more half-hearted than usual. Knowing that he was not one to let a regular bad mood get in the way of his training, Jade knew that something must have really bothered him._

" _Well… I came across a realization the other day… When I protect someone, it usually results in someone else getting hurt… Why am I not protecting them too?"_

 _Jade sighed. That was the issue when you have a straight arrow on a moral compass. They would beat themselves up over something very simple, such as a predicament like this. "Oh come on Wolfy…" She said, pulling him into a hug. "It is simple. If you protect them too, then they will hurt more people. Killing is not necessary. But it is unavoidable that hurting one to protect another will happen. All people get hurt."_

" _But I don't want anyone to get hurt!"_

 _That was his fatal flaw, that altruistic self sacrifice. "Wolfy, what about you? Why is it alright for you to be hurt, but not anyone else?"_

 _That gave him pause, and he could not place the answer to her question. She didn't stop there._

" _Don'tcha think that it hurts those close to you to see you get hurt and the bad guys get away without a scratch?"_

 _Again, silence. It was a whole alternative he had not thought about. He did not realize that seeing him get hurt would hurt others. "What would you have me do?" He asked tentatively. She was smarter than him and he knew it, so he wanted to hear her answer._

 _She smiled at him and rubbed his short hair. "Simple. Fight back. Hurt those guys. Hit them, don't let them hit you. It is more important to protect those you love than to protect those who try to hurt the ones you love." He nodded and embraced her, thankful for her guidance._

" _I promise I will protect those I care about more than any other person."_

 _She smiled. "Make sure you fall under the category of people you care about." She said, rubbing his back._

Up in the tree, silent tears fell from Wolf's eyes as they were filled with the pain of loss. He knew that Jade's words held true now. He needed to tell those around him so that he could stop hurting. He looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer of thanks to Jade. She was wise, even at the young age of eight.

 _ **(A LOoooooOOOOOng weIRD line)**_

"Welcome back sir." The police officer said as the figure of a detective wearing a leather jacket walked through the halls of the precinct, heading straight for the captain of the department. He was finally glad to be out of the undercover. This was going to be the last mission. He knew he could not go back into the folds of Roman Torchwick's criminal syndicate, especially not after that little stunt he pulled back at the lab. He was here to hand the last little bit of information he had gathered to the captain, as well as his retirement forms. He had in his pocket a ticket to get out of vale as soon as this was done so he would not run the risk of being captured.

"Please come in." The gruff voice of the police captain rang out after the man had knocked on the door. He walked in.

"Sir… I have come here to hand in some information... and my resignation papers. I was almost caught getting this and I fear for my life. So I am fleeing before I get caught."

The captain sighed, furrowing his grey eyebrows. "I suppose that is a good enough reason for you to leave. You will be missed." The captain said, and he was not lying. The detective was a great undercover agent, and had gotten so much information. Yet the captain new that such a slip up could cost the man his life. "Anyways, what is the information?"

"A sketch of the face of the new person in the ring who has been pulling all of the strings, and also a random document I found in the man's laboratory. After reading the document, I have discovered that he is the man behind the random bisected corpses that have been found as of late. Here is the sketch." He handed a sheet of paper with an in depth sketch, accompanied by a sketch of the two masks he had seen. The captain looked at it for a second. Then he pulled up his scroll and tapped a few times.

"You know this man?" The detective asked.

"Yes… And you absolutely must leave right this very minute, for every second spent, you are closer to death." he said, setting down his scroll, looking rather pale. "Go now!"

The detective nodded and promptly left. The captain pushed a button and his holographic image appeared in all scrolls of every police officer nearby. "All officers take note. We have a truly horrible situation on our hands currently. An old nightmare has arisen anew. All commanding officers report to my office immediately for debriefing. That is all." His image flickered away. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "After all this time…"

He looked at the image on his scroll. It was a report of a successful rescue mission from several decades ago. There was a side note.

 _We have recovered all of the human test subjects as well as the doctor behind it. But these victims keep telling us about this other experiment, one that happened in a separate portion of the lab. The sketch provided is the collective result of the victims' memories about the other experiment. We are gathering more information, but they all say the same thing._

" _The poor boy… Everything went into him…"_

 _This is what they all say when we press for more information. Only one document survived the fire that broke out in that portion of the lab. At the top was the same format for all of the experiments. At the slot was a child's name. "_ _Sampūrṇa Saphēda." We do not know anything further as any more of the document was burned in the fire._

The sketch provided with the report was a perfect match for the one given by the newly resigned detective.

With all the increased activity in the area due to the captain's call, no one missed the extreme cries of pain. Immediately five cops ran over to where the shout was heard, only to find the detective. He had only made it a block away from the police center. His whole body was contorted, eyes and mouth wide in an endless scream of fright and pain. However, the creepiest detail about the dead corpse was the murder weapon. Or at least, the lack of one. The poor man was pale, but no wounds were seen. Now everyone was on edge.

 _ **(A line hath appeared)**_

Professor Ozpin sat sipping on his mug of coffee, Glynda standing nearby. He had called up Glynda after receiving a call from the Vale police captain.

"Glynda… How much do you know about the case of the 'Soul Doctor'?" He asked, keeping his mug just below his lips. He looked exhausted.

"If memory serves, it was the case of several people disappearing, only to show up later, seeming to lack an aura or semblance. They were husks with no personalities at all. It was completely unable to be explained by scientific means. Eventually, a team of hunters and huntresses had tracked down a lab. When they had gathered two more teams, they burst in and found everything. Several human captives, the mad doctor himself, empty medical equipment, and tons of dust. However, a fire started and destroyed a separate portion of the lab that allegedly the biggest experiment was kept. Rumors only tell of what might have been over there, the only official news is that there was a living being that was and still is missing. Why are you asking me this?"

Ozpin looked down. "Well… if the police are to be believed, that experiment is what has been organizing the massive criminal uprise in vale. He has been working with Roman Torchwick of all people. He is also allegedly the one behind all of the bisected corpses."

Glynda gasped. "This is bad then… the reports say that the victims are torn in half with no one nearby! How does he do it?" She asked.

"No one knows. The poor detective who had come closest is now dead. And in one of his reports, he had continually mentioned 'experiments' and 'an unstoppable squadron'. Shortly after that, one grunt would go missing, then the next day another body was found. This can not be a coincidence."

Glynda sighed. "Well, what do you propose to do?" she asked. "This is a complete unknown, and we know that the fear on the streets is going to continue to grow. We can not blindly send a team of hunters in without knowledge of what they might be up against, and any trap the police set up has been circumnavigated."

Ozpin sighed as well. "I have no clue. We can only wait and see what the future may bring."

 _ **(Another big line)**_

 **Alright! So I know that this was heavily focused on the villain, but villains are half of what the story is. Without an enemy, a protagonist can't be a hero.**

 **Remember, get those oc's into my mailbox, ask questions for my characters, and just review in general. I wanna keep writing this story for y'all!**


End file.
